


Teach Me To Love

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: Sansa is a vampire...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this quick vampire Sanrion thing. My inspiration was The Vampire Diaries. I LOVE Stefan/Katherine and still bitter they didn't end up together. I feel they were soulmates . If you don't know in 1800's Katherine Pierce meets Stefan & Damon Salvatore and has a love affair with both of them and they end up becoming vampires. However, Stefan/Katherine is just different cause Katherine loved Stefan more than his older brother Damon and always choose him. She believed Stefan was her one true love. 
> 
> So I guess just think
> 
> Stefan- Tyrion  
> Damon-Jaime  
> Katherine- Sansa  
> If that helps. Whole point is Sansa is a vamp who is in love with Tyrion lol XD

Sansa flashed her fangs before she sunk her teeth into Jaime’s neck. She rocked into his body to lessen the pain of his blood being drained from his body. He kept moaning and whispered  _ I love you _  to her _.  _ Sansa rolled her eyes and kept drinking from Jaime. She didn’t know why she was having sex with Jaime at the moment. She could have just compelled him but instead, she thought seducing him was better. She licked the drops of blood around Jaime's neck then stopped when she looked up. The door was cracked open and Tyrion was standing there with a shocked expression on his face. Sansa didn’t stop having sex with Jaime, seeing Tyrion actually made it better. She moaned while gazing straight at Tyrion. 

Tyrion ran off embarrassed he saw what he saw. 

_ Tyrion… _

Jaime came inside her and fell down on his back. Sansa fed him some of her blood to Jaime so he could heal. After drinking some of her blood Jaime tried to pull Sansa down but with her vampire speed he missed. She stood up , putting back on her dress and looked Jaime dead in the eyes. “Go to sleep, and forget about this.” Jaime eyes immediately closed. Sansa smirked and strutted towards Tyrion’s bedroom door. Bronn his guard was there and she sighed. “Hello,”

“Tyrion just went to bed,”

Sansa cocked her head to the side and smiled. “I know. He told me to meet him inside his room,”   
“At 1 in the morning?”   
“Why, yes! What other time would I come?” She smirks. Bronn can’t help but laugh then says “Your a funny lass,” then he moves to the side so Sansa can enter. Tyrion is lying under his covers, back facing her. Sansa begins to step closer to him before he asks. “Why are you here?” in a quiet tone. 

“Where else would I be?”

“...I saw you with my brother...I didn’t mean too…” Tyrion trails off silently in his own thoughts. 

“What did you see?”

“Jaime was fucking you,”

Sansa nods. “He was,”

She hears Tyrion’s heart beating fast then continues. “I needed something from him,”

“Blood?” He blurts. Sansa climbs in the middle of Tyrion’s bed in between his legs with her vampire speed. Tyrion turns on his back and sits up not even phased by Sansa using her vampire abilities “You’re going to kill me,”

Sansa giggles. “Why would you think that?”

“I know who you are,”

“Well, are you going to tell anybody?”

“...No...it’s really not my business…”   
“Don’t I scare you?”

“Not really...does Jaime know?”

“No...he thinks he is in love with me but I compelled him to forget about us…”   
“What? What do you mean compel?”

“I can make humans do what I tell them to-”

“So you control their minds?”

“Something like that,” Sansa pushes to get closer but Tyrion pushes her back rejecting her. Sansa is hurt by his rejection but hides it well. 

She clears her throat. “I haven’t done it to you,”

“How do I know you're telling me the truth?”

“You just know,”   
“Why?”

Sansa climbs on top of his lap and makes a soft sigh. “Because you trust me,” Tyrion gazes up into her eyes and moves his head away from her. “What are you doing?”   
“I want you,”   
“Didn’t you just feed off my brother?”

“I am actually full at the moment. I want our bodies to dance together,” Sansa grabs Tyrion’s hand and places it on her right breast. Tyrion gasps then swallowed hard. “Jaime loves you,”

“Jaime thinks he loves me,”   
“He still loves you,”   
“I love you,” 

Tyrion shakes his head. “You don’t mean that,”   
“I do,” She smiles down at him while rocking against his crotch. Tyrion bites back a groan and whispers. “You don’t know what love is…”   
“Teach me,”   
“I can’t-”

“You can!”   
“Jaime-”   
Sansa slams Tyrion’s body down and kisses him passionately. Tyrion tries to not kiss her back but fails and melts against her body. She whispers against his lips. “How was that?” Tyrion opens his eyes and whispers back. “Perfection,”   
Sansa was a vampire who just was with his brother...Tyrion shouldn’t want her but...he did. He had wanted her since the first day she visited Casterly Rock. He loved her laugh, smile, beauty, cleverness, and the way she would push him to have fun. He admired her in a way.

_Gods I want her_. “Sansa?”

“Yes?” She ran her fingers through his dark blonde hair which made his relax more. “Why me?”   
Sansa shrugged. “There is something about you,”

“Is it because I am a dwarf?”   
“No...you have a true lion heart and I want it,”   
“You do?”   
“Yes, and I always get what I want,” Sansa states while she runs her two fingers down Tyrion’s throat . “I can hear your heartbeat,”

“How is it?”   
“It speeds up then slows down. Do you like when I touch you?”

“Yes, it calms me…” Tyrion admits. 

Sansa grinned . “Tyrion Lannister, will you dance with me?”

“With our bodies?” 

“Yes,” 

Tyrion cups Sansa’s cheeks then moves forward kissing her sweet lips. Sansa kisses him back and sighs back with pleasure when Tyrion begins to flower her with kisses down her neck. Tyrion lifts up her dress and takes off his pants. Sansa pushes against him to urge him further. Tyrion finally enters her and she moans back gripping his shoulders. “Tyrion!” 

Tyrion rocks against her body kissing her breasts. He goes at a slow enticing pace savoring this dance until Sansa flips him over impatiently flashing her fangs. Tyrion flinches back closing his eyes waiting for the bite to come but it never does. He opens his eyes slowly to Sansa holding every part of the vampire she has back. Tyrion eyes widen surprised by this and takes her right hand and places a long kiss inside her palm. He then places it on his heart and says. “You have my heart Sansa, you always did,” Sansa smiles victoriously and begins to fasten the pace moaning his name while he moans out to her until both of them find their release. Sansa falls beside Tyrion with her head snuggled up against his neck. “You are a great lover,”   
Tyrion breathes hard and mumbles “You are too...impatient actually,”   
Sansa giggles holding him tightly. “Sorry, I’ll try to slow down next time. I’m not use to…”   
“Enjoying the moment?” Tyrion finishes for her. 

“Yes, vampire life is more faster.”   
“I see,”   
“...Tyrion, I want you to be mine,”   
“I have been yours since you walked into Casterly Rock,” 

Sansa blushes and whispers. “No, I want you to be like me…”   
“What…” Tyrion trails off not knowing what to say. 

“I want you to be my husband,”   
“I don’t have to turn to do that,”   
“You do! I can’t watch you grow old and die! I want you to be with me forever!” Sansa exclaims sitting up. Tyrion frowns “Sansa, are you sure?”   
“About us? We’re soulmates!”    
“We are perfect for each other…” Tyrion acknowledges and bites his lip hard. “I will become a vampire, after we marry,”

“But-”

“Also you can not feed off my brother ever again and sleep with anyone else. I want us to be true to each other. Those are my conditions.” Tyrion stares into her eyes waiting for an answer. Sansa nods and leans her forehead against his. “I accept, my love,”

“Good,” Tyrion grabs her hand and kisses it. “Now, when should we marry?” 


End file.
